


The Beginning

by Rosealyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Harry's cousin, Mute - Freeform, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealyn/pseuds/Rosealyn
Summary: What if Harry had someone left of his family other than the Dursleys. Bernadette is his cousin, a mute child, but this doesn't hinder her.Bernadette Rose Blanchard's is headstrong, but smart. This girl thinks on her feet and works best when she is under stress. She loves to read and learn new things. Another one of her hobbies is is to watch the stars and sunrise. She is also learning how to make brooms. Berna hates narcissistic people who only think about themselves and is always willing to lend a helping hand, no matter who it may be. She hates seeing people being hurt or killed. This is due to seeing her parents killed in front of her by a death eater who had not yet been apprehended.Her hair reaches the middle of her back and is a white blonde color. Bernadette’s eyes are a light blue color that looks grey from a distance.True to her namesake, Bernadette does have the courage of a bear. Although she cannot speak, she is not one to cross. She has the temper of an enraged mama bear and will do whatever it takes to protect the ones she cares about.





	1. I will wait

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.  
> Tell me what you think. It would be very much appreciated!

Private Drive was a looped street with many houses that all looked the same, down to the sickly green lawn that was surrounded by white pegged fences. It was a perfectly ordinary set of houses, all of them lived in with perfectly ordinary people. The Dursley’s considered themselves as normal as normal could come. That’s why they hated having Harry James Potter live in their house. But where else was he to go. His mother and father were long since dead and gone. And any other family member was out of the question. Marge hated him more than them, if it was possible. And Petunia’s sister, Jasmine couldn’t bring him in either, seeing as though she too was dead and gone. Her brat had gone on to live with her godfather, some coot like Lily. Oh how quickly their family dropped like flies, but the Dursley’s couldn’t care less. Little Dudles and Mr. Dursley were the most important things.  
That being said, the Dursley’s didn’t like Harry living with them. But even more so was their brat of a niece/cousin. The daughter of Jasmine and some man she had married. Bernadette Rose Blanchard was a strange girl indeed. Her eyes were wide with wonder and her hands tended to fly in front of her faster than anyone could read what she was saying. After all, the girl couldn’t speak. A child who could not speak was not normal, and thus the Dursley’s did not like her.  
It didn’t help that once every seven months, the girl came over to visit her cousins, (mostly Harry). And the seven month deadline was coming up. In two weeks time, Bernadette would be coming over to visit. The Dursley’s dreaded it, but Harry looked forward to it. She told him stories about his parents, even when his Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t. Also, she spoke of a world filled with magic. It was pretty easy for him to believe. Some of the stuff that went on around him was quite peculiar. He couldn’t wait until the day that he got a letter in the mail, one she promised would come when he was turning eleven.  
On the day that Bernadette arrived, Harry was the one to greet her. He had been 10 at the time and she nipping at his heels at the age 9 and ¼. They spent the day together, just talking. It was days like this that Harry liked. The Dursleys left him alone when she was there. No cruel or unusual punishments. Just a day where he could be himself. That’s why it broke his heart when he heard that she probably wouldn’t be able to see him again for a while. Something about her adopted mother passing. She wanted to be there for her godfather and his daughter.  
He understood, but that didn’t mean he liked it. When she left, he hugged her for a good two minutes longer than usual. She told him that when he got his letter he’d meet lots of cool people and the year after they’d see each other again, because that was when she would get hers. She promised to write, seeing as though talking on the phone was out of the option. He was willing to wait to see her again, if she stayed in touch. After all, true family ties don’t weaken so easily.


	2. Living with the Lovegoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's Birthday!

The day Harry got his letter to Hogwarts was an amazing day indeed. He didn’t lack faith in Bernadette's words, it was just a long wait. The Dursley’s had tried desperately for him not to find out about magic and his parents, thinking it was demonic, but he revealed that he already knew. It didn’t take them long to figure out who had told him.  
“I told you we never should have let that girl in here!” Vernon hissed, “Look what’s gotten into his head. A good beating will clear it all right.” Though that beating never came. Not long after Harry had gotten his letter, a giant named Hagrid came to their door. The Dursley’s didn’t dare go against trained magic folk and conceded in letting Harry go. After all, he wasn’t really their family.  
. . .  
When Harry and Hagrid reached the Leaky Cauldron, he wasn’t all too surprised that everybody knew him, from what his dear cousin had said, but he certainly wasn’t expecting them to come up and touch him like he was some sort of god. Honestly, he was just a kid happy to be away from that stuffy home.  
After a strange meeting with a stuttering professor and a shopping day gone perfectly right. He was still a little unsettled that Voldemort's wand was the so called ‘brother’ to his, but as Ollivander said, “The wand chooses its master.” He just hoped he wouldn’t turn out to be anything like the dark wizard Bernadette told him about. She didn’t seem as spooked of him as all the others, claiming that refusing to name him only gave the power of fear over you, even if he was gone...   
When his 11th birthday came around Harry smiled into the stuffy air of his cupboard, knowing somewhere Berna would be wishing him a Happy Birthday. And it was happy indeed, knowing he would be going somewhere he belonged.  
Berna POV  
The warmth came through the window and hit my face. I scrunched up my nose and shifted in my bed. Outside the sheep bleated and the wind brought the fresh smelling air into my and Luna’s room. I sat up and stretched. Next to me, my sister still slept. We had two different beds, but whenever I had a nightmare I tended to crawl in and sleep with her. That was exactly what had happened.  
I carefully peeled the blankets off of me and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with only a slight thud. Luna stirred a bit next to me but settled back down. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on, slipping my feet into some old slippers. Before leaving the room I quietly said good morning to Mama Pan. There was a picture of her and us two hugging her, hung on the wall next to Luna’s bed. She smiled sweetly into the camera, and thus smiled sweetly at us.   
I made my way out of the room, making sure to close the door when I left. My footsteps were quiet as I climbed the stairs. Papa Xeno would still be asleep. It was normal that I was the only one awake around now. It was the time of change from night to day. I liked to watch the sunrise, it told me that this was a new day and that I should try to make it better than the last.  
When I first came to the Lovegood’s I did this all the time. Every sunrise I would get up to watch it at the peak of their house. It was something my Mum and Dad had done with me. When I went up to watch, I could feel them with me. It saddened me that those killed by a curse can’t come back as ghosts, but at least I knew they were at peace. My habit had weaned away when I had become used to living with my new family. Though when Mama Pan passed by her own misfiring spell I started to do it again, however now I only did it every now and again, on special days. Last year had been tough, but as a family we all pushed on.   
I reached the top floor of our home and opened up the window. Carefully I swung my feet out and found some foot holds. Then I turned and started to climb. It wasn’t that bad of a climb and I was used to it, so when I reached the top I stared towards the east, making myself comfortable, leaning against one of the inactive chimneys. My owl, Topper, swooped down and screeched, alerting me to her presence. I put my arm out and let her land. She was a long eared owl, and quite beautiful.   
I dug into my jacket pocket and fished out a few treats for her. As she ate I gently pet her feathers. She cooed and hopped down onto my lap, making my night dress her nest for the time being. As she settled down, the stars began to fade as the sky was bathed in colors. A smile spread on my lips and my heart swelled. A new day, a new beginning. Today was Harry’s 11th birthday.   
Happy Birthday. I signed into the air. After the sun rose completely I sent Topper off and climbed back into the house, going down to the kitchen to make some food. At first glance, the Lovegood house would seem messy, but we knew where everything was, down to the spiders that always made their way back into our corners.   
When I got to the cooking area, I went straight for one of the lower drawers, pulling out few frying pans. Then, I picked up my Dad’s wand, which I kept on the mantel. Technically I wasn’t supposed to perform magic, since I was underage, but between my birth parents and my adopted ones, I had learned a lot. And, there was no tracer on me, do to some complications when it was discovered that I was a young witch. (In all honestly the ministry wasn’t like it used to be. Or so said my best friend’s dad). After the years passed, they sort of just forgot about it.  
I tilted my wand and moved in the motions I needed to cast the spells. Unlike normal wizards I didn’t use verbal words (for obvious reasons). Instead, I watched how the spells were cast and copied the movements, adapting it to my sign language. Each spell had it’s own tilt, people usually didn’t pick up on that, but I didn’t have much of a choice. I found it slightly funny, because my father’s wand was made of Dogwood, which doesn’t respond well to non-verbal spells. Although it took me a while, I could use it pretty well now.  
“Good morning, Berna.” Xeno said as he came down the stairs.  
Papa Xeno was unkempt as usually, but that’s the way he was. It made him feel more… real.  
I turned and signed good morning back to him. He smiled and looked to what I was making.  
“Oh pancakes, you always know what is good.” He kissed my head.  
I nodded with a smile then put the fresh food onto three plates. Going to wake up Luna. I told him.  
“Okay.” He pulled out a quill, getting to work on what he had to do for the day. After all he was the editor and publisher for the very well known “Quibbler.” Although sometimes my Papa’s paper got a bad rap, you’d be surprised to find out how much of it was actually true, just lost to time.   
As I made my way upstairs, I wasn’t surprised to meet my sister halfway. Her blonde hair was as ruffled as Papa Xeno’s, and she still wore her night dress, much like I had. However, her feet were bare.  
I pointed to them and questioned where her slippers were.  
“They’ve mysteriously gone missing.”  
Nargles?  
“Probably.”  
My finger then pointed to her bare arms. It was quite chilly, for a June day.  
“I’ve misplaced it.” Did I mention that we knew where everything was in the house? I meant that we knew where most things were. Gremlins and nargles tended to sneak around and steal things. They always turn up (after a few days or weeks… or months). I pulled my jacket off, my night dress was long sleeved. After handing it to her, I pulled of one of my slippers. She giggled, but didn’t argue.  
Now we both shall suffer. I smiled, then grabbed her hand, Food’s ready.  
“Okay, Berna.”


	3. A Shower of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling stars!!

News traveled fast in the wizarding community. So, when september rolled around, I wasn’t all that surprised to hear that Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
“Berna, did you know that your cousin, the great Harry Potter is at Hogwarts.” I looked up from my copy of the latest issue of the Quibbler and nodded. “You didn’t tell me?” Luna had been a fan of Harry, as many people were, though I wouldn’t say she was willing to bow down and do whatever he commands. I told her what he was like, and realising that he was just a kid like us, grounded her.  
I did tell you. She looked down at my hands, Just last week I mentioned.  
“Oh, okay.” She smiled then went back to reading her book.  
A thought occurred to me and I tapped the table to get my sister’s attention. She looked up and tilted her head. We should go outside. I remember hearing about a meteor shower that’s supposed to happen soon.  
I had always been somewhat of an astronomy nerd, but Luna embraced my likes. She too liked the stars.  
“Dad,” Luna called out, “Berna and I are going to go watch the stars.”  
“Watch out for crumple horned snort backs.”  
“Yes dad.” I grabbed my telescope and we went down by the stream. Luna helped me set it up. I looked up at the stars and aligned it using my fingers as a compass. After looking through it a few times, making sure it was in the right spot I nodded. Now we wait. “How do you know where to look?”  
I tapped my head then smiled, Call it intuition. Though the correct term for it was divination. Every now and again I would be able to see glimpses of the future. We just stared up at the stars until bright flashes of light started to streak across it. I clapped my hands and took a look. The scope was in the right spot and at just the right magnification. Never before in my life had I seen so many happen at once, but it was beautiful.   
Luna put her eye up to the end and gasped, “So pretty.”  
I nodded. One of the meteors looked bigger than the others. I squinted my eyes and tilted my head. It kept getting closer. Before either of us knew what was happening, chunks of earth flew up. My sister gave a squeak of surprise and stumbled to the ground. I tripped over her and fell on my butt. Soon, the shooting stars stopped, but our eyes were locked on the other side of the stream.  
I stood up and began to get closer.  
“Berna, wait!” Luna pushed herself up and grabbed my arm, “It’d probably be really hot.”  
I nodded and stopped. We stared at the space rock for a while longer, before it stopped steaming. As soon as it did I hopped across at the smallest bank. Luna watched me from the other side. I squatted next to the crater then gingerly reached my hand out. Although the stone was warm, it wasn’t too bad. I clasped my hands around it and came back over. My eyes went from it to my sister.  
“Let’s show dad!”


	4. Love held throughout all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the wands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berna's Wand: https://img0.etsystatic.com/053/0/10281813/il_570xN.701668816_mmea.jpg  
> Luna's Wand: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/b/b1/Luna_first_wand.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150625070153  
> A/N: Black Walnut wands are good for charm work. Also, I couldn’t find anywhere what Luna’s first nor second wand were made of so I made it up. If anybody knows care to pop a comment down below?

I looked down at the necklace that sat in between my collarbones. With the meteor Luna and I had come across, Papa Xeno made three charms. His was a cuff, mine and Luna’s were necklaces. He had put a charm on them so that we would always know that the others were okay. I liked the idea. All we had to do was concentrate on one or both of them and a feeling would come over us. It made me so happy.   
I was glad that Luna and I had decided to go out that night, because soon she and I would get our first letters to Hogwarts. It would be the first time that any of us were away for a long period of time. The charms would held Papa Xeno, and us adjust to the change.  
After Harry had come back from Hogwarts for the year I asked if I could invite him over for a few months of the summer. Xeno was more than happy to oblige. It was easy to convince the Dursleys to let him come. Papa Xeno cleaned up nicely when he had to.  
Harry told me all about his first year and the misadventures that came with it. I listened to every word as if it would be his last. Everything he had to say was so intriguing, I couldn’t wait until Luna and I got to go.  
“What if Berna and I are in different houses?” Luna asked nervously. She was right we had slept in the same room since the night that I had come to live with them.  
“Don’t worry.” Harry assured us, “It’s not like you won't see each other. And students in separate houses are allowed to talk to each other.”  
I smiled. Good, because if it were any different then I’d have to con the sorting hat into putting us in the same house. That got me thinking, How do you con a hat?  
Everyone laughed at my remark. Papa looked so happy, and Luna liked being reassured that all would be well.   
Just as I had predicted, a tawny owl flew into one of our open windows. In its beak was not two, but three letters. One addressed to me, one to Luna, and one to Harry. It kind of creeped me out that the people with tracers had someone watching them all the time. Again I was glad that I didn’t have one.   
For Luna and I there was never a doubt that we’d get our letters, but it was a happy day indeed. After writing our replies to the school, we went to diagon alley to get our things, Harry came along as well.   
Even though Papa Xeno was a newspaper writer, he didn’t make that much. Harry had said he could help pay for our things, but I declined. I pulled out my key to Gringotts bank. My father had been a broom maker and an astronomer on the side. I suppose that’s where I got my adoration of stars from. His and my Mum’s funds were left in an account for me to use when I came of age. Papa Xeno and Luna were my family now, so of course I would use the money for all of us. Harry did pay for his own stuff though. His parents had left him a lot.  
After we had gotten the money we purchased all the necessary reading material, although we already had a few copies of some of them. We also got ourselves fitted for uniforms, bought those, and got the potions stuff we needed. It was all great. And I was so happy being able to actually spend some time with my cousin. Although, my favorite part of the day was when we went in to get our very own wands. I’ve seen Mr. Ollivander before. He and my Dad had been good friends, so I knew him a little.  
“Hello?” Papa Xeno called out softly when we entered the wand shop. No one was at the counter, but someone could be heard shuffling around in the shelfs. I looked around in awe and spotted a few nargles hiding between the boxes. “Is he even here?” Papa wondered aloud.  
After pointing the mischievous creatures out to Luna and Harry, he asked what they were. Luna explained that they liked to steal things a lot, then proceeded to take out a copy of the Quibbler, the issue that explained them more in depth. I looked towards the side shelves, where the shuffling was coming from. Not long after, the elderly man came out, his eyes scanning over some of his paperwork. He looked up, “Ah, welcome, welcome. Hello again, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Blanchard. And may I say it is a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Lovegood.” Luna blushed and repeated in kind. I greeted him with a wave. “I assume that these two lovely ladies are here to get their very own wands?”  
I nodded excitedly.  
“Well, who wants to go first?”  
Luna and I looked to each other, then I stepped forward, signing that I would.  
“Good. Very good.” He looked me over then nodded to himself, going back into the shelves. He came back with three boxes. “I have a feeling about yours.” He said, carefully taking out the first of the three wands. “This is pine. 10 inches, phoenix feathers. It would respond well to non verbal spell, best suited for you. Give it a go.”  
Magic was all about intention, but if you didn’t have a wand that respected you, then the chances of performing good magic was low. I tilted the wand a bit and made an upward motion. When nothing happened the first time I took a breath and did it again. It sparked in an angry fashion.  
“Well, that answers that.” He gingerly took it again. “Have a try at this. Red wood 9 ½ inches. Dragon heartstring. Best serving the quick minded.”  
I took a hold of it and concentrated. Even before I made a move with it, my hand began to burn. I set it down and looked to him.  
“Not that one either then…” He picked up his last box, “Third time's a charm.” He opened it. Inside was a long, elegant wand. Ollivander picked it up and handed it to me, “This is made from black walnut. It’s the only wand in my store that has kelpie hair as it’s core. At 10 ½ inches it will serve you well.”  
I took a breath and closed my eyes. This one felt right in my small hands. Ever so gently I drew it close to me then pushed it away. It’s own box was levitating.  
“That is very good.” Ollivander grinned, “This is a perfect match for you. It will serve you well, young Blanchard.”  
I bowed my head in thanks and after putting it back in its box, Luna stepped forward. Like he had with me, Ollivander looked her over, getting a sense for what type of person she was. He nodded to himself then got out three boxes for her. She got it on the first go.  
Her wand was made of pine, though it looked white, with the core of unicorn hair. There were intricate designs etched into it. She was so happy as we left Ollivander's shop.


	5. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible change of address?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this was really short, but I was more or less just trying my hand at it. I'd love to find out what you all think. If it's wanted I could continue the series. If I do, what house do you picture Berna ending up in? I also have a sort of planned relationship, but I gotta work out the kinks first. Reviews give me power, power gives you more. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

After spending the majority of June and all of July with us, Harry had to go back to Private drive. Although he dreaded it, he was soothed, knowing we would see each other again, soon. On the day he was to return I asked Papa Xeno the question.  
Can Harry live with us? He and I were alone in the living room. Papa Xeno slowly put down his paper and was about to answer when he paused, thinking it over.  
The Dursleys don’t treat him right. I’ve been there. I told him. And I know you liked him here. He’s another bright face, and he’s my cousin.  
Xeno thought harder, then pulled on his best tweed jacket, “You’re right Berna, I do like Harry being here. I also like how much you and Luna smile when he’s here. You haven’t smiled so much since your mother passed. I’ll go see right now if I can get the right paperwork.”  
I clapped my hands together three times, happily grinning. Thank you so much, Papa!  
If Harry came and lived with us I’m sure we’d all do better.  
.  
.  
.  
There were piles of paperwork that Xeno had to fill out to get Harry’s custody. It was because it had to go through both the wizarding network and the muggle’s. On top of that was the fact that Harry was the ‘chosen one’. Apparently him living with an old coot (Papa Xeno) wasn’t a good idea. If only they knew how much of what Papa Xeno wrote was true.   
I helped where I could, but I was only an eleven year old. There was so much I didn’t understand. Lucky for us, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were willing to give us a hand, and the Dursleys surprisingly, were not against it. They were all for it. After all, Harry wasn’t truly their family. Sometime family isn’t defined by the blood that flows through our veins.  
We hoped by the end of that school year we’d finally be able to be Harry’s new family.


End file.
